


Earned it

by aldinee



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Clubbing, Dom and Sub undertones, Drinking, Jimin is the bff we all need, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tae is a dom nerd, Taegi!Freeform, taegi is the ship of the year tbh, yoongi is a soft boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldinee/pseuds/aldinee
Summary: Taehyung, a physics student, tries to loosen up with his best friend Jimin at a club. Everything was fine, until he encounters the boy he had been obsessed with for the last semester. He had only managed to stare at him from the back of the class. But Min Yoongi is now looking at him, his eyes full with unsaid desires.





	Earned it

The club is crowded, foggy, hot and dark. All the things Taehyung despises all bundled up in a perfect nightmare sandwich. Why is he even here? That's the question. It was a combination of surviving his finals (becoming a Physicist was a lot harder than expected), Jimin guilt tripping him saying, “Taehyung, you NEVER go clubbing with me. Are you even my platonic soul mate?” and the hypothetical possibility of a certain _someone_ being here.

Taehyung tries to loosen up, but he can’t quite adapt to the hectic environment around him. Maybe he should have changed his clothes, but he just loves his Gucci pajamas way too much. Well, they are not Gucci per se, but they are the best imitation a college student budget can buy. Whatever.

Jimin takes a look at his expression and in a matter of seconds, they've headed to the bar and there is two tequila shots in front of them.

“You need to loosen up dude” Jimin says, downing his shot with a worrisome, yet strangely elegant gesture. “You look like you haven’t gotten laid like in a year. Oh wait, you haven’t.”

Taehyung laughs while taking his shot and downing it. Oh tequila, sweet tequila. It tastes so awful now, but he knows he will be loving it in minutes.

“Jiminie, stop being such an asshole. You know I’m too busy to go around looking for dick.” Taehyung says, smiling. He knows Jimin is just trying to help with his passive aggressive gestures.

“I know Tae, I just wanna see you loosen up for ONCE” Jimin pouts, while signaling the bartender for another round of shots.

“Fine, FINE.”

The tequila tastes better that time.

 

 

How had he ended up alone in the dance floor? One moment, he was with Jimin, twerking and making all sorts of moves, and the other, he was alone. He barely registered Jimin whispering in his ear “ _He_ is here Taetae! Now go get that dick”, and he was gone. Oh well, he might just as well dance alone. He was twirling around when he felt a hand touch his elbow, and suddenly he was face to face with _him_. Min Yoongi. Soft pastel grunge boy from his Music and Physics class. The only one they shared, and the only one Taehyung struggled at getting a perfect grade, as he was always too busy staring at the back of Min Yoongis perfect head. God, do you know what’s more perfect than the back of his head? His fucking face. And his hands. Which are touching him RIGHT NOW.

“Hi Taehyung” Yoongi says, leaning a little closer so Taehyung can hear him. “Didn't fancy meeting you here”.

He knows his name!? HE KNOWS HIS NAME!? Okay, Taehyung chill. You might’ve not had any dick this semester, but you are not going to ruin your chance of getting some of Min Yoo-I got a perfect ass-Gi.

“Yoongi! How you doing?” Taehyung answers and OH MY GOD DID HE JUST SAY A LINE FROM FRIENDS? FUCK.

Thankfully, Yoongi seems a little drunk too, and just laughs it off. “I’m fine, Taehyung. Wanna dance?” he says, trailing his hand up and down Taehyung´s arm. An apparent innocent gesture that sends shivers down Taehyungs spine.

“Sure”

They start dancing with some space between them, but as the song progresses, they start to get closer and closer. By the third song, they are grinding rather than dancing, and Yoongi´s arms are clamped tightly around Taehyung´s waist. _Don't get hard, don't get hard, don't get hard._ That's all Taehyung can think of, but eventually, by a combination of his abstinence for months, Yoongi´s grinding and the way he sometimes squeezes his waist while biting his lip, gets the best of him. And of course, Yoongi feels it. Damn his fake Gucci pajama pants, damn his lack of dick from months, damn his refusal to change clothes. Damn it all. Or at least, until Yoongi looks up to him, leans in and whispers “Do you want to go to the bathroom and take care of that?”.

Taehyung can only nod, overwhelmed by the whole situation. Yoongi gives him a small smirk, takes his hand and in an astonishing fast pace leads him to a bathroom stall. One moment, he is closing the door and the other, he is inches away from Tae´s face. “Is this okay?” Yoongi whispers, staring at Tae´s lips and wetting his own. Instead of answering, Tae just leans in, capturing his lips in a kiss that turns deeper and deeper by the second. Yoongi snakes his arms back around Tae´s waist, pulling him closer, until there is no distance between them. Tae threads his fingers along his Yoongi´s hair, finally touching it after _months_ of staring at it. It so soft, everything about Yoongi is so soft. Well, except one part, which is getting harder and harder against Tae´s thigh. He lowers a hand and feels Yoongi up through his pants, making him moan and not caring one bit they are at a semi-public place.

“What to you want Yoongi?” Taehyung asks him, kneading his erection. Yoongi looks at him with glassy eyes, biting his lower lip while trying to not moan out loud again.

“Finger me” he whispers and god damn, Taehyungs erection might just pop out of his pajama pants. But that can wait.

Taehyung takes his fingers and places them on top of Yoongi´s lips. “Suck them.” And he does and oh god if Yoongi´s toungue feels like this in his fingers, he can’t imagine how it would feel on his dick. When they are coated with saliva, Yoongi rapidly lowers his pants and underwear, hurrying Taehyung by kissing him again. With one hand, Taehyung grabs Yoongi´s pretty, pink dick and starts stroking it slowly, while the other ghosts over his asshole. Taehyung presses the first digit in, and Yoongi bites his lip exasperatedly, telling him to “Hurry the fuck up”. Taehyung obeys, inserting the first finger and after a few strokes, the second one.

Yoongi begins to kiss his neck, muffling his moans against it every time Tae touches his prostate, or flicks his thumb over the tip of his dick _just right_. By the time Tae is three fingers in, he already has memorized the exact location of Yoongis sweet spot and continues hitting without any mercy, making Yoongis knees buckle. Tae´s hand starts stroking faster and faster over Yoongis dick, and the combined stimulation eventually drives him over the edge, making his come into Tae´s hand while sucking his neck in an attempt to keep quiet. They stay like that for a minute, catching their breaths.

Then, Yoongi is suddenly slowly lowering himself to the ground and yanking Tae´s pants down, leaving his erection exposed. Maybe pajama pants weren’t such a bad idea after all. “God, you are so fucking hot.” Yoongi whispers, his breath against Taehyung´s dick making him shiver. He leans in, licking a long stripe and then taking the tip into his mouth. He lowers himself, flattening his tongue against the underside of Taehyungs dick for more stimulation. Yoongi, comes back up suddenly, like an idea just had struck him. He looks up at Tae from his crouching position, his hair a mess, his eyes glassy and his lips full of spit and precum. It is the hottest shit Taehyung has ever seen.

“Do you wanna fuck my mouth?” Yoongi asks and he feels Taehyungs dick quiver at the suggestion.

“You sure?” Taehyung asks, although he is already grabbing Yoongi´s hair.

“Yeah, I don't have a gag reflex” And that settles it. Taehyung starts fucking into Yoongi´s mouth slowly at first, but as soon as he sees he really doesn't have any gag reflex _at all_ , he unleashes his true nature. He fucks Yoongis mouth without mercy, feeling his dick surrounded by heat and tightness and _Yoongi_. Taehyung feels the familiar heat at the pit of his stomach and yelps a warning. Yoongi just hums and grabs his hips, the vibration finally sending him over the edge, coming into his mouth. Yoongi swallows it all, milking his through his orgasm and the releasing him with a wet pop.

Taehyung crouches into the floor, next to Yoongi. “I need a minute” he says, breathless. Yoongi laughs, his voice broken by both the orgasm and Tae´s fucking. It’s a beautiful sound. “Who would’ve thought the cute guy from my Music and Physics class was such a dom.”

Taehyung laughs. “Can said cute guy get your number? Cause I sure want to do this again.”

Yoongi laughs again.

“Well, I guess you've earned it”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my beautiful people. You can find me on twitter as @min_sof  
> Come talk to me i need friends gah


End file.
